malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Memories of Ice/Dramatis Personae
List of all characters appearing in Memories of Ice in alphabetical order :for the Dramatis Personae as published in the book, please see mainpage References are given for first recognizable appearance in person. Some characters have (referenced only) references as they appear, not in person, but in people's stories for example. Some character are referenced for both. The list includes characters of the Deck of Dragons. Characters in addition to the original Dramatis Personae from the book are given in italics. Please note that clicking on any link may take you to a page containing spoilers from later books. (This page is work in progress) A''' *''Adjunct Lorn'' , late Adjunct to Empress Laseen *Aimless, Bridgeburner Corporal *'Anaster', a Tenescowri Child of the Dead Seed *'Anomander Rake, Lord of Moon's Spawn *'Antsy, Sergeant, 7th Squad, Bridgeburners *Arard, Prince and ruler in absentia of Coral *''Ardata'', Elder Goddess *Artanthos, standard bearer of the renegade Malazan army *Ay Estos, a Bonecaster *Azra Jael, a Marine in Onearm's Host '''B *'Baaljagg', a larger wolf *'Barack', a liaison officer *'Baruk', an alchemist *'Bauchelain', an explorer *'Bek Okhan', a Bonecaster *'Bendal Home', a Bonecaster *'Blend', soldier, 7th Squad, Bridgeburners *'Bluepearl', Bridgeburner Mage *'Brukhalian', Mortal Sword ofFener's Reve (Grey Swords) *'Bucklund', Bridgeburner sergeant *'Buke', a caravan guard C''' *Cafal, his first son *Caladan Brood, warlord of liberation army on Genabackis *Cannig Tol, clan chief''Memories of Ice'', p 24, Bantam Books, UK MMPB. *Coll, an ambassador *Crone, a Great Raven and companion to Anomander Rake '''D *'Detoran', soldier, 7th Squad, Bridgeburners *'Draconus', an Elder God *'Dujek Onearm', commander of the renegade Malazan army E''' *Emancipor Reese, manservant to Bauchelain and Korbal Broach *Estraysian D'Arle, a councilman '''F *'Farakalian', of the Grey Swords G''' *Ganoes Paran, Captain (rank) Captain, Bridgeburners *Garath, a large dog *Gethol, a Herald *Gruntle, a caravan guard *Gumble, his critic '''H *Hairlock , a mad puppet *'Haradas', a Trygalle Guild caravan master *'Hareb', a noble-born captain *'Harllo', a caravan guard *'Hedge', sapper, 9th Squad, Bridgeburners *'Hetan', his daughter *Hood , God of death *'Humbrall Taur', warchief of the White Face Clan *'Hurlochel', and outrider in the liberation army I''' *Inal, Septarch of Lest *Itkovian, Shield Anvil of Fener's Reve (Grey Swords) '''J *''Jaghut mother'', female Jaghut with two childrenMemories of Ice, p 26, Bantam Books, UK MMPB. *'Jelarkan', prince and ruler of Capustan *'Job Bole', a Mott Irregular K''' *Kallor, the High King, Brood's second-in-command *Karnadas, Destriant of Fener's Reve (Grey Swords) *Keruli, a trader *Kilava, a renegade bonecasterMemories of Ice, p 32, Bantam Books, UK MMPB *Korbal Broach, Bauchelain 's silent partner *Korlat, a Tiste Andii soletaken *Kron, Ruler of the Kron T'lan Imass *K'rul, an Elder God *Kruppe, a citizen *Kulpath, Septarch of the besieging army '''L *'Lady Envy', a resident of Morn *'Lanas Tog', of Kerluhm T'lan Imass M''' *Mallet, healer, 9th Squad, Bridgeburners *''Manqui'', a merchant *Marble, a sorcerer *'''Master Sergeant Norul, the Grey Swords *'Mok', a Seguleh *'Mulch', Bridgeburner healer *'Munug', a Daru artisan *'Murillio', a citizen N''' *Nakalian, the Grey Swords *Netok, his second son *Nilbanas, the Grey Swords '''O *'Okral Lom', a bonecaster *'Olar Ethil', the First Bonecaster and First Soletaken *'Orfantal', her brother, also soletaken *'Ormulogun', artist in Onearm's Host P''' *Picker, corporal, 7th Squad, Bridgeburners *Pran Chole, a bonecaster''Memories of Ice'', p 23, Bantam Books UK MMPB '''Q *'Quick Ben', mage, 9th Squad, Bridgeburners *Queen of Dreams , a goddess R''' *Rath'Beru, Priest of the Mask Council *Rath'Burn, Priestess of the Mask Council *Rath'Dessembrae, Priestess of the Mask Council *Rath'D'rek, Priest of the Mask Council *Rath'Fanderay, Priestess of the Mask Council *Rath'Fener, Priest of the Mask Council *Rath'Hood, Priest of the Mask Council *Rath'Oponn, Priest of the Mask Council *Rath'Queen of Dreams, Priestess of the Mask Council *Rath'Shadowthrone, Priest of the Mask Council *Rath'Togg, Priest of the Mask Council *Rath'Trake, Priest of the Mask Council *'''Recruit Velbara, the Grey Swords *'Runter', Bridgeburner sapper S''' *Seerdomin Kahlt' *'Senu, a Seguleh *Shank, Bridgeburner mage *Sidlis, the Grey Swords *Silverfox, the Rhivi reborn *Sister of Cold Nights, an Elder Goddess *Spindle, mage and sapper, 7th Squad, Bridgeburners *Spite , a daughter of Draconus *Stonny Menackis, a caravan guard *''Storby'', a seller of ale *Straw, a Mott Irregular *Stump, a Mott Irregular *Sty, a Mott Irregular '''T *'Talamandas', a Barghast sticksnare *'The Chained One', an unknown ascendant (also known as the Crippled God) *''The Emperor'', Kellanved , late Emperor of the Malazan Empire *'The Mhybe', matron of the Rhivi Tribes *'The Seer', the priest-king of the Domin *'The Witch of Tennes' *'Thurule', a Seguleh *'Toc the Younger', Aral Fayle, a Malazan scout *'Toes', Bridgeburner mage *[http://malazan.wikia.com/wiki/Tool,_the_Shorn Tool, the Shorn], once First Sword of the Logros T'lan Imass *'Torun', the Grey Swords *'Treach', a First Hero (the Tiger of Summer) *'Trotts', soldier, 9th Squad, Bridgeburners *'Twist', commander of the Black Moranth U''' *Ultentha, Septarch of Coral '''W *'Whiskeyjack', second-in-command of the renegade Malazan army Notes and References Category:Memories of Ice Category:Extended Dramatis Personae